Smaller Fragments of Memories
by Lady Maeror
Summary: A place to put my drabbles. Totally random themes, a lot composed at absurd hours of the morning. Most cannon pairings. Enjoy.
1. Wealthy

**Author's Note:**

So this is me being lazy.

With my mass creativity, I have piled these together in a smaller oneshot story, like the first, but this is for drabbles. I'm so orignal with my titles, right?

My drabbles can be between 75-500 words-ish, because it all depends on how I'm feeling. Compared to my oneshots, these drabbles are pure thoughts that I scroll down. It's more or less unedited.

First 2 chapters were single stories now added here.

I don't own RA or whatever... You guys know the rules.

* * *

Prompt:

_"She was spoilt, she thought. A woman luckier than most. But her wealth wasn't measured in gold."_

* * *

**01 - Wealthy**

* * *

She was spoilt, she thought.

Cassie knew that she was a woman luckier than most on this side of the Kingdom or the next, but her wealth wasn't measured in gold.

She could count herself lucky to be stranded in Celtica and then hauled off to Skandia. She learnt many valuable lessons there that forever changed her perspective of life.

From her father, to the noble Rodney, Arald and other various men that had instructed her in life, to her younger friends, Jenny, Alyss and Horace, to the Ranger Corps, of Gilan, Will, Halt and Crowley. All had helped her onto the right path and changed her so she could one day lead them all with a firm but fair hand.

Even the lowly peasant girl Evanlyn, who had willingly given up her life to save her friend; they all held a special place in Cassie's heart.

Yes, she was rich, she thought.

And every day she thanked the Gods for that fact.


	2. Release

**Author's Note:**

12am, can't sleep, possum outside my window and _this_ comes to mind.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prompt:

_"King Duncan reflects on all the times he's let Cassie go: to distant lands; danger, and without his guidance. This time will be the hardest."_

**

* * *

**

02- Release

* * *

Duncan knew he was a protective father.

It was only expected, growing up with very few blood relatives except for his daughter.

There were many times the King of Araluen could recall, of letting Cassie leave his shores or otherwise, with or without his blessing and to head into the unknown. There were places she visited without his consent or being able to see.

He recalled the first time he really let her go, to Celtica, and not knowing her fate until much later, in which he had been silently grieving through a war. Then she headed off to Arrida and Nihon-Jin to do business as the Crown Princess.

All those times had terrified him in a way he couldn't express, lest people lost faith in him, as well as his daughter.

But time and time again she had proved to be effectively safe and that she _did_ know what she was doing, despite his protests and arguments.

As he glanced to his right, where she was tugged onto his arm, he remembered a hundred different moments of holding her hand and leading her somewhere, taking her by the arm, slinging an arm around her shoulders and offering her comfort in the way only her father could.

A lot of them had been his way of saying goodbye.

And now, regardless of all her adventures and successes, the fact that she was always handed back to him with barely a scratch, Duncan couldn't let go.

Dressed simply in white, her natural beauty and elegance reflecting her attire, the King noted that she looked the happiest she had in years.

And glancing to the end of the Great Hall, he could see the bright blue eyes of the man who would soon be his daughter's husband and Prince.

As they reached the altar, greeted by Baron Arald, who had been asked to perform the ceremony, Duncan reluctantly let her go and greet her fiancé. She went willingly, immediately enveloping his hands in hers, smiling blissfully.

Horace glanced up and locked eyes with the King.

Green met blue and slowly, the knight nodded deliberately, unable to hide his own wide but genuine smile.

Despite the reassurance there and the fact that he knew no man could be as suited for his daughter as her Champion, Duncan was hesitant at returning the gesture.

But, he wasn't cruel and remembered his own experience at being in love, feeling as if the world was above the clouds and nothing could destroy that feeling, overruled his silent sorrow. He wasn't so selfish that he'd become haughty and harsh on his daughter's wedding day.

So the King nodded back, offering his own slight smile and indicating that Arald was free to continue.

Duncan watched in silence, as did the rest of the crowd, noting their constant interlinked hands, their smiles and the way their eyes displayed the affection between them.

Cassie was determined to give Horace a part of her heart that she entrusted entirely to him.

It was time to let go.

But it didn't change the fact that this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.


	3. She

**Author's Note:**

Alright, first off, Horace is reflecting. It's a bit random.

Secondly, no I won't be posting many updates.

Why? Because 10 favourite/story alerts for _Majesty_, and 2 reviews for that chapter is just annoying. It really is, ask any author. It's the same with some of my others. I don't want adds; you don't even know the ending! It's not about the numbers, it's just _really _irritating.

Minor stories and ones I'm close to finishing might be updated, depends how I feel.

* * *

Prompt:

"_She was so many things to him; it was hard to see how much her presence had diminished."_

* * *

**03 - She**

* * *

Horace liked many things about Castle Araluen, but there was one thing it lacked. He supposed, in a way, it was like how Alyss and Will were always together; well she had always been there.

From the moment he tried to comfort her when she was admitted to the Ward, to recently when she invited him to Redmont and made him lunch, she was a person he had grown up with and it was hard to accept that she wasn't around much.

She had been many things to him over the years; friend, sister, crush, mother.

"Horace, this is unexpected."

The knight carefully dismounted from Kicker and stepped forward. He embraced her warmly, his smile wide and genuine.

"I wanted to see you Jen."

But he was glad they could both take the time to ignore the distance between them.


	4. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

I'm a devout Horace/Cassie fan, but up until the end of Book 4, there was a lot of this going on.

Thought of at 1am, but was too lazy to get out of bed and write it.

* * *

Prompt:

"_He sees them together and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy."_

* * *

**04 - Jealousy**

* * *

He watches her as she sits next to _him_, closer than needed.

The way she laughs when he says something that wasn't even intended as funny, and the way her eyes glitter when he makes sure she's okay.

He can't help but wish he was the one sitting next to her, comforting her with gentle words and careful hands. After all, they had a closer bond, he thought. They had been through much more together. It's unfair that he's brushed aside.

He's not sure how he will feel when they get back home. All he knows now is that in some ways, he wishes he were the one with the shiny sword and shield.

But, after all; she's a Princess and he's a Ranger.


	5. Dogma

**Author's Note:**

Another one that popped into my mind!

I am not religious, but I am not in any way criticising it. This is totally to do with the RA world and shouldn't be taken in approach outside the books.

* * *

Prompt:

"_He wasn't inclined to believe in religion or a God, but Halt had an unbreakable belief in something more real."_

* * *

**05 – Dogma**

* * *

Halt had seen his fair share of people, intent on living out their lives for the prospect of a better one after death.

He knew there were people who swore to their Gods and wouldn't lift a finger against them, lest they were struck down. He saw those who truly believed in their religion and appreciated their unwavering loyalty, as well as those fools, tricked into following a false God.

For him, it wasn't a matter of life or death.

He simply didn't think a higher power existed. He could trust to old folklore and myth, but wasn't inclined to leave his hopes and dreams with a greater being.

But he had faith, and lots of it.

Halt was adamant in the trust he put in his friends and comrades.

His belief that they would be there to help him, no matter what the situation, was more real to him than any God.


	6. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

Did plan for this to be a oneshot, turned out as a drabble instead.

* * *

Prompt:

"_He looked back and realised he was simply waiting in the shadows, watching the events unfold."_

* * *

**06- Shadows**

He wondered when he gave her up.

For so long: years, months... days; he'd watched her and silently willed the courage to make her his.

And then his friend came along, his old and dearest friend who was criticised and often secluded. He'd needed her more than him.

He was the best silent mover in the corps. He knew that.

There was a certain amount of irony in it, he thought.

While he calmly let his love for her diminish, he sunk further into the shadows, a place he was familiar with.

The darkness was safe. Secrets die unexposed and lost feelings and emotions disappear over time.

Sometimes, he thinks, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

But then he sees them together, shy and uncertain, since he's against the exposure and she's attached to him. Hand in hand, obviously in love.

And Crowley knows he made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N:**

Did ya get it?

One-sided Crowley/Pauline, it _was_ in the books, but I've lost my page for it, hence a drabble instead of a full-blown oneshot. (If I can find the spot I could expand this)

- Mae.


End file.
